


Ya no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

by Isabellag9705



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Lemon, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: Nunca podrían cambiar los errores del pasado, pero si podrían mejorar su presente y así aspirar a tener un futuro, no importaba como fuese, solo que estuvieran siempre juntos.





	Ya no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

-Supongo que así estoy bien- murmuró con un largo suspiro de resignación, un joven de cabellos negros azabaches, de unos profundos e hipnotizantes ojos azul zafiro, que se encontraban protegidos por unos lentes rectangulares de montura negra, más, eso no impedía apreciarlos y notar lo hermosos que eran, pero que también escondían una profunda tristeza.

 

El chico en cuestión no se trataba de otro más que de Fushimi Saruhiko, tercer comandante al mando de la Scepter 4  a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes, ex-miembro del clan rojo, y poseedor de ambas llamas. Se encontraba mirándose al espejo, no llevaba su acostumbrado uniforme, en su lugar era una camisa blanca remangada en las mangas, y un pantalón azul, normalmente no se solía arreglar mucho ya que siempre usaba su uniforme, pero esta vez no seria así.

Soltó otro suspiro, llegado a ser casi lastimero al ver la hora en el reloj que estaba en su habitación, las 8:05 pm, ya debía de salir para esperar a que lo recogieran. Con un suspiro más largo que los anteriores salió de su habitación, con su chaqueta negra en mano y su PDA en el bolsillo. Caminó por los interminables pasillos de la base, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros que lo miraron con extrañeza al notar que no portaba el uniforme reglamentario, no les hizo caso y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la entrada a esperar que apareciera la persona que lo iba a recoger.

 

-Tsk…- chasqueó la lengua como acostumbraba hacer cuando algo le fastidiaba la existencia, como era aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente tres días, con la inesperada visita de Kusanagi Izumo y ahora, la reina roja Anna, a la base de la Scepter 4, al parecer querían tratar un asunto importante con su rey, Munakata Reisi.

Al principio le sorprendió un poco, pero después no le dio importancia y continuó con el papeleo que tenia pendiente, lo extraño vino después, cuando le llamaron para ir a la oficina de su capitán, al entrar se encontró con que la reina roja había venido hasta la base, de los que podía considerar sus enemigos por naturaleza, solo para invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 16.

Iba a negarse, por supuesto que lo haría, ¿De que le serviría ir donde esos sucios pandilleros de HOMRA?, lo único que conseguiría es sufrir aún más, de eso estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados por su “querido” rey quien si aceptó que fuera y se distrajera un rato, porque en según palabras de él,“Siempre se encontraba trabajando y se quedaba innecesariamente hasta tarde por ello, así que sal y diviértete Fushimi-kun, y antes de que protestes, es una orden”.

 

Eso y sumado a la cara de perrito abandonado de Anna rompió todas sus barreras sin darle más opción que aceptar.

Lo peor era que esos dos no se conformaron con obligarlo a ir, sino, también había quedado, sin el consentimiento de él, que Kusanagi le iría a buscar en su auto para ir a la fiesta, la cual se celebraría en el bar HOMRA.  Argumentaron que era por cosas como que el bar quedaba lejos de la base, que se podía perder, era peligroso y así un montón de razones estúpidas  para frustrar sus intentos de escape, que en verdad no necesitaba oír.

Esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba al frente de las rejas que lo separaban de la base del clan azul, el paraíso en donde el azabache quería estar en esos momentos más que nada en el mundo. 

Pensó en inventarse que estaba enfermo y así no sufrirá tantas reprimendas de su rey, pero cuando iba a ejecutar su plan una voz masculina lo llamó frustrando su intento de escape.

-Hola Fushimi-kun… ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó el dueño de esa voz, que no era otro que el propietario del lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta, Kusanagi. Le miró con toda la frialdad del mundo, más este, no se vio inmutado por este hecho y siguió tan calmado como siempre.

-Tsk… vámonos de una vez- le respondió malhumorado, el rubio soltó un suspiro ante la actitud del espadachín, pero de alguna forma se esperaba esto.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia el auto que los esperaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, entraron y enseguida el mayor puso en marcha el vehículo. El recorrido era largo,  y ninguno de ellos hablaba.

Sus ojos azules visualizaban las luces de los faros y los comercios que todavía estaban abiertos al público. Por una de esas luces que penetró en el vidrio de su lado del auto se vio reflejado, lo primero que notó en él fue el tatuaje de HOMRA ubicado en su cuello, ese que siempre le recordaba su dolor y la vida tan miserable que le había tocado llevar.

Desde que nació su vida siempre fue infeliz, para empezar no tenia una madre, ya que la suya había muerto poco antes de nacer, así que no recordaba nada de ella en lo absoluto, tampoco tenia hermanos.

Su padre… bueno a él le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible, siempre pegándole o diciéndole palabras demasiado hirientes para un niño y en el colegio las cosas no eran mejor, todos sus compañeros se burlaban de él y le hacían aún mas daño del que ya recibía en su casa. No tuvo una infancia feliz, pero todas esas cosas le sirvieron para hacerse fuerte y endurecer su corazón en un caparazón impenetrable del que nadie pudiera atravesar, claro _, hasta que llego él…_

Aquel pelirrojo de baja estatura e increíblemente ruidoso, que llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza, ese al que respondía por el nombre de _Yata Misaki._

Cuando lo conoció en la secundaria le pareció una persona muy molesta, tan expresivo, ruidoso, busca pleitos, enano, de bajas calificaciones. Todo lo contrario a él, frío con todas las personas, solitario, silencioso y hasta aburrido.

Pero sin haberlo esperado, esas diferencias fue lo que terminó por juntarlos y de alguna manera se hicieron amigos con el tiempo.

Antes de conocerlo nunca habría pensado que alguna vez en su vida le iba a importar alguien más que a sí mismo, pero de esa forma fue como sucedieron las cosas, poco a poco Misaki y él se hicieron más cercanos, a tal punto de que curaba sus heridas  cuando se metía en alguna pelea y hasta él también se metía,  y llegaba a tal extremo de recibir algunos golpes para que no lastimaran al pelirrojo, claro que después se hacia el indiferente y le decía al más bajo que no volvería a hacerlo. Pero a pesar de lo que decía nunca se vio arrepentido de ello, es más, se decía a sí mismo que por Misaki lo haría una y mil veces.

Con el tiempo hacían todo juntos, y se decían de todo, pero fue allí donde comenzó a sentirse raro al lado del de ojos castaños. En ese momento no lo entendió, ya que, hasta ahora, nunca había sentido ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien, era extraño y muy molesto, no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente en su pecho cuando rozaba accidentalmente su mano con la de Misaki, se sonrojaba cuando este estaba cerca y se quedaba dormido en su hombro. Lo peor era cuando tenían que curarse, en los dos casos se volvía un manojo de nervios, era un alivio que él más bajo no lo notara.

Luego fue que se dio cuenta… estaba enamorado… perdido y estúpidamente enamorado. Misaki no solo había significado un buen amigo o alguien con quien podía ser él mismo, sino también la única persona que ha amado, y todavía lo seguía haciendo, en toda su vida.

El tiempo fue pasando y sus sentimientos no disminuyeron, más bien, fueron en aumento, pero prefirió callarlos, aunque le fuera difícil los ocultó, porque estaba casi completamente seguro de que el pelirrojo no correspondería a sus sentimientos y lo perdería para siempre. No era tan malo como se escuchaba, por lo menos estaban juntos de alguna manera, eso era lo que importaba.

Pero después… todo se desmoronó, fue el día que conocieron al clan rojo, y a su líder, Mikoto Suoh.

Al más bajo le entusiasmó la idea de unirse a ese clan y de por fin tener un lugar al cual pertenecer, en cambio a él no le gustaba esa idea, no entendía muy bien el  porque, era una sensación de inquietud que tenia por dentro, pero por seguir al lado del pelirrojo ignoró completamente esa sensación y se unió al clan rojo.

Poco a poco entendió el porque de esa inquietud, rápidamente Misaki se integró al clan pasando tiempo con los demás y dejándolo completamente de lado. Como eran completamente diferentes, todo el mundo le ignoraba, muy pocas personas tenían alguna consideración con él, entre ellos Totsuka y Anna.

Pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir su dolor ni un poco, irónicamente no se le había confesado nunca pero igualmente se sentía rechazado, era un dolor insoportable, trataba de no darle importancia, de no mirarlo para evitar sufrir… pero siempre lo veía, era algo que lo hacia automático, cada vez que volteaba a verlo se le estrujaba el corazón y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar… gritar… de mitigar el dolor con algo, lo que sea… pero que dejara de sentir, sumirse en un sueño del que no despertara nunca. Misaki abrazando al rey rojo era como si  le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

Después comprendió, quería la atención de Misaki, así que se le ocurrió una idea, unirse al clan enemigo de los rojos, el clan de los azules, no le fue problema, gracias a sus habilidades y su capacidad de buscar información entró a la Scepter 4 y así se convirtió en el enemigo de la persona que estaba enamorado.

Así tenia que ser, estaba convencido de que no podía ser de otra manera, esa era la única forma en la que el pelirrojo lo tomaba en cuenta, con su odio y repudio hacia un traidor como él.

-Fushimi-kun llegamos- el azabache pestañeó sorprendido, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, el rubio tuvo que llamarle y tocarle ligeramente el hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron toda una cuadra para poder ver la entrada del bar HOMRA.

-Me imagino que estar aquí te trae recuerdos- afirmó el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirándolo comprensivo.

-Recuerdos desagradables que quisiera olvidar- respondió mordazmente a la afirmación del mayor.

-Vamos,  ¡No todo pudo haber sido desagradable!- bueno, ciertamente no todo fue desagradable, pero eso no compensa la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo en ese clan fuera un calvario, así que siguió caminando sin importarle dejar atrás al rubio, este soltó una bocata de humo y siguió al azabache.

Cuando ambos entraron al famoso bar se encontraron con una hermosa decoración, música moderna pero con un volumen moderado que no aturdía los oídos y resultaba agradable, comida y bebidas en las mesas, y por supuesto, muchos miembros del clan dispersos por todo el lugar, pero ni rastro de la cumpleañera.

-Fushimi-kun siéntate donde quieras, voy a buscar a Anna- y con eso el mayor se fue dejándolo solo con esos pandilleros que despreciaba,  todo iba simplemente genial. Hizo caso de lo que el rubio le dijo y se sentó en un asiento de la barra, su mirada se paseo por todas las botellas de marca que Kusanagi cuidaba y limpiaba con tanto esmero, estaba aburriéndose, y ahora que lo pensaba no estaba Misaki por ningún lado, eso era extraño, ¿Le pasaría algo?

Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas al instante ya que de repente abrieron la puerta de golpe, y precisamente era el dueño de sus pensamientos acompañado de un agitado Kamamoto.

-….Yata-san…. ¿Por qué tuvimos que… venir corriendo hasta aquí?- le preguntó cansado el rubio mientras trataba de recuperarse de la carrera dada, el más bajo frunció el ceño ante la queja.

-Porque yo lo digo y punto- le respondió malhumorado mientras siguió hablando- Además, es tu culpa haberle comprado a última hora el regalo a Anna.

-Pero ya dije que lo sentía- le dijo el más alto con voz lastimera y haciendo un ligero puchero.

El pelirrojo le iba a seguir respondiendo, pero en eso siente una profunda  mirada clavada en su nuca, extrañado se volteó siguiendo el recorrido de esa mirada… hasta que se topa con unos ojos azules que conoce demasiado bien.

-¿Yata-san?- el rubio se extrañó de que el pelirrojo se haya callado de repente, cuando le ve el rostro se sorprende porque se ve furioso, apretó los puños de tal forma que los nudillos casi se le ponen blancos de la fuerza que ejercía.

El skater no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la barra con la persona con que había intercambiado miradas, se notaba molesto, cualquiera que lo mirara saldría corriendo pero no esa persona, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa algo retorcida en el rostro.

-Maldito traidor… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- el pelirrojo gritó tan alto que todos se giraron hacia donde ellos se encontraban, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a Fushimi Saruhiko allí sentado en uno de los asientos de la barra de lo mas tranquilo.

-Que yo sepa, este es un bar libre donde cualquiera puede entrar- le contestó al más bajo haciéndolo molestar aún más.

-No para traidores como tú- le contestó de vuelta haciendo sonreír a Saruhiko.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?, Mi~sa~ki- canturreó esperando reacción alguna por parte del pelirrojo, que no tardó en llegar.

Yata lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, tenia la furia tatuada en sus ojos y parecía que el azabache disfrutaba de esa situación, todos esperaban a que el más bajo explotara literalmente en llamas, pero en el momento aparecieron Anna y Kusagani a tiempo para separarlos y evitar que se produjera un desastre en el bar.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- les preguntó un molesto Kusagani que rara vez salía al exterior, pero cuando amenazaban con la integridad de su querido bar no respondía ante sus actos.

-Que él esta aquí- le explicó el skater señalando a un tranquilo Fushimi, todavía tenia con la furia recorriéndole en sus venas.

-Yo lo invité- comentó con voz suave, la albina que estaba junto al rubio con una expresión mucho más calmada que este- Para mi era importante que estuviera en mi cumpleaños- las expresiones de incredulidad se podían observar reflejada en los rostros de casi todos los presentes, ya que se habían detenido a escuchar la discusión que ocurría en la barra.

-Anna ¿Te estas escuchando?, te recuerdo que es el mismo que nos traicionó- la chica albina detuvo un momento su mirada rubí en Saruhiko quien miraba los vasos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y fingía que en esta discusión él no tenia nada que ver.

-Yo lo quiero aquí, es mi última palabra- pocas eran las veces que hacia uso de su reinado, pero ya no quería hacer sentir al azabache más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, sabia bien que ese era un tema muy delicado para él,  y que todavía, a pesar de haber pasado ya mucho tiempo, no lo había resuelto ni consigo mismo, ni con esa persona que tenia al frente que se convirtió en la razón por la cual el de lentes se fue de HOMRA.

-Ya cálmate Yata-kun- le aconsejó el rubio dueño del bar, quien todavía veía al más bajo en ese estado como de querer explotar en cualquier momento- Ven conmigo- así los dos se fueron al piso de arriba del bar, mientras que la albina y el azabache se quedaban solos, este aprovecho para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Toma- sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de color verde con un lacito rosa, la strain lo tomo y abrió con cuidado, se quedó maravillada porque era un brazalete con una piedra roja, su tono de rojo favorito.

-Gracias Saruhiko- le regaló una dulce sonrisa, el solo asintió con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

Pronto se quedó solo otra vez, porque habían llegado otros invitados y como anfitriona que era tenia que ir a atenderlos, mientras estaba allí sentado recibía miradas de desprecio de muchos de los miembros del clan, pero poco le importaban, a él la única mirada que le importaba más que a nada era la del skater.

 Mas tarde apareció Misaki, pero no le miró en ningún momento, solo se quedó hablando y riendo con esos sucios pandilleros que tiene por amigos. Eso, más que molestarlo fue el lastimarlo, porque irónicamente esa escena le recordaba mucho al pasado, él siempre se sentaba en ese mismo lugar, y siempre veía al pelirrojo para ver si en algún momento este se acercaba a hablarle, sin embargo eso nunca llegaba.

Pues ahora estaba pasando lo mismo, solo que no estaban Totsuka ni Mikoto, de nuevo sentía esa opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar bien y le dejaba con muchas ganas de llorar. Por eso no quería venir, sabia que iba a estar sintiéndose así de frágil consigo mismo, que su corazón iba a ser herido una vez más porque se sentía rechazado por la persona que amaba.

De repente su PDA vibró, indicándole que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, lo sacó y revisó rápidamente, era un mensaje de su rey Munakata Reisi, era un poco largo, pero como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a leerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no lo podía creer, ¿Como se enteró?… ¿Había sido demasiado obvio?...  necesitaba aire fresco para digerir esto, no, lo que en verdad necesitaba era irse de allí cuanto antes devuelta a la Scepter 4 y decirle una cuantas cosas a su rey, a quien le encantaba meterse en su vida.

Así que tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente del bar, pero no se dio cuenta que varios miembros del clan vieron como salió y enseguida se pararon para seguirlo.

Ya afuera,  al azabache le pegó de frente todo el frío de la  noche, más no le importó y siguió caminando, se metió por un callejón donde pensó que podría llegar más rápido a la base, grave error.

Se encontró en un callejón sin salida, iba a salir por el camino de donde había venido, cuando de pronto se encontró rodeado de por lo menos cinco miembros del clan rojo, y algunos con sus bates y sonrisas sádicas, esto no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

 

En el bar todo era normal, excepto por el hecho de que  Saruhiko había salido y todavía no había regresado, esto tenía a Anna un poco preocupada, un mal presentimiento le llenó por dentro y no sabia como tranquilizarse para comprobar que todo esta bien.

Su mirada rubí se fijó en un pelirrojo de mal carácter que pasó justo al frente de ella, una idea se había instalado en su cabeza, sabia bien que, aunque este lo negara hasta la muerte, siempre cuidaría de Saruhiko y no dejaría que le pasara algo malo. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió donde estaba el pelirrojo hablando animadamente con un compañero.

-Yata-san- le llamó suavemente tocándole el hombro, este enseguida se volteó hacia donde se encontraba- Necesito hablar contigo- al oír el tono de seriedad en la voz de su reina terminó la conversación que tenia con el chico y siguió a la albina a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con más privacidad.

-¿Qué sucede Anna?- le preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de inquietud por saber cuál era el problema

-Es Saruhiko… no esta- el chico puso una mueca de desprecio al escuchar el nombre de su ex mejor amigo, todavía no entendía bien el porque la menor invitó a ese traidor.

-¿Y eso no es bueno?- la strain frunció el ceño ante esta pregunta- Tal vez ya se fue.

-Puede ser… pero aun así quiero que lo encuentres- el skater levantó una ceja ante esto, pero la expresión de la menor se veía tan afligida que terminó por convencerlo.

Con un suspiro salió del local sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse para buscar al azabache, podría estar en cualquier lado es estos momentos. De repente escuchó unos gritos entrecortados, como si a esa persona la estuvieran golpeando sin parar, por pura curiosidad se dirigió a la entrada de un callejón que era donde provenía dichos gritos, pero al acercarse le resultaron extrañamente familiares,  eso hizo que su pulso se acelerara y le comenzara a recorrer un pánico en todo su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo ya dos veces entró al callejón y lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras, una gran furia de niveles desproporcionados comenzó a invadirlo.

A sus pies se encontraba un Saruhiko inconsciente, lleno de moretones y cortes, y con una fea herida en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar. Miró con frialdad y odio a los responsables del estado del de lentes, que no eran otros que miembros de su propio clan al que consideraba como una gran familia.

El pelirrojo sin darse cuenta ya había activado sus llamas del enfado tan grande que cargaba, después de eso no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó, solo sabe que no llegó a matar a esos desgraciados ya que los muy cobardes huyeron, pero estaba seguro que los dejó en igual o peor estado que el azabache.   

El skate iba a curar a su ex amigo cuando recordó que no tenía como hacerlo, así que la única idea que se le vino a la cabeza era el quitarse su camisa para poder curar por lo menos la herida de la cabeza, que era la que le preocupaba más.

Terminó con su tarea cuando recibió un mensaje del rubio dueño del bar preguntándole si había encontrado a Suruhiko, escribió una rápida respuesta de lo ocurrido y le informó que se llevaría al espadachín a su apartamento dado su estado.

Así que después de guardar su PDA, lo tomó en brazos y  cargó con él hasta su apartamento, no quedaba muy lejos del bar, unas dos cuadras como máximo. Abrió la puerta de una patada y prendió las luces de la sala de estar, pero fue en su habitación donde se dirigió directamente para depositar con sumo cuidado al de lentes en su cama.

 Fue por la caja de primeros auxilios para curar al chico, primero se aseguró de desinfectar la herida de la cabeza, ante esto el azabache se removió un poco pero no se llegó a despertar, después de siguió por el moretón de su mejilla, para eso era conveniente usar la crema que él mismo usaba para  que el proceso de curación sea más rápido y efectivo.

Sacó un poco y se lo empezó a pasar por la zona.

 _-Como esos hijos de puta se atrevieron a lastimar un rostro tan hermoso como el de Saru-_ eso era lo que pasaba en estos momentos por la cabeza del pelirrojo, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ¿Había pensado que Saruhiko era hermoso?, negó con la cabeza para quitarse esas cosas de la mente y siguió con su labor.

Una vez terminado se puso a pensar si el de lentes tendría más moretones por el cuerpo, para averiguarlo tenía que abrirle la camisa y eso lo sonrojó más que antes, cuando se calmo a sí mismo, le fue abriendo la camisa para después maldecir con todas sus fuerzas a los desgraciados que le hicieron eso a su Saru.

Todo el estomago del de lentes estaba adornado por un cadena entera de cardenales que estaba seguro que tardarían un tiempo en sanar por completo. Apretó la quijada para después tratar de respirar pausadamente, obligándose a calmarse para poder continuar curándolo.

Untó un poco de crema en su mano y se la pasó por todos los morados con sumo cuidado, después de haber terminado le abotonó la camisa y lo arropó con las sábanas  para que no pasara frío. Tuvo el impulso de darle un beso en la frente pero se contuvo, no entendía que le pasaba, si, se veía muy lindo durmiendo pero… todavía seguía siendo un traidor para él.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación para sentarse en el pequeño sofá que había en la sala, sacó su PDA solo para descubrir que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Kusanagi-san que decía que esperaba a  que el azabache se recuperara pronto y demás, pero lo raro era la frase que le puso al final del texto.

_Cura todas sus heridas, no solo las físicas._

¿A que se refería con eso exactamente?, ¿Será que Saru sufrió algún trauma por esos hijos de puta?, en tal caso él no era el mas apropiado para ser su apoyo emocional, ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación porque ya se ponía a pelear, y ante todo Saruhiko era un traidor, y él no apoya a los traidores.

Pero… si eso era cierto… ¿Por qué lo ayudo?, no lo entendía, era estarse contradiciendo a sí mismo, pero algo muy fuerte lo había hecho reaccionar para ayudarle, ¿Serian los años de amistad incondicional que llevaban?, en ese momento decidió pensar que si, aunque se este engañando, porque lo que lo había hecho ayudarle era algo más, un sentimiento que hasta el son de hoy no lograba identificar.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y recogió la chaqueta de Saruhiko que había tirado al suelo, la encontró un tanto pesada, extrañado revisó los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que allí estaba su PDA, se sintió un poco apenado de no haber tenido delicadeza alguna, lo prendió para ver que no tuviera alguna falla interna, ya que por fuera no se veía nada, el aparato había prendido bien y lo primero que le apareció en la pantalla fue un mensaje, al parecer del rey de los azules a Saru.

Él no era chismoso, lo iba a apagar y devolverlo a la chaqueta, pero leyó su nombre en el mensaje y eso hizo que su plan inicial cambiara. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se dispuso a leer el largo contenido del mensaje.

_“Hola Fushimi-kun, espero que la estés pasando bien, o por lo menos soportable. Sé muy bien que no querías ir y el porque  de esto._

_Tu razón es pelirrojo y se llama Yata Misaki, si lo sé, se que estas enamorado de él, y también sé que sufriste mucho en HOMRA por su culpa, que aunque no te hayas confesado te sentías de algún modo rechazado, por el simple hecho de que ya no te prestara atención y te dejara completamente de lado._

_Por eso buscaste una forma de llamar otra vez su atención por medio del odio, eso, y para evitar el sufrir todos los días siendo completamente ignorado por la persona que amas, viendo como esta se divertía con otras personas, sentías que ya no había espacio alguno en su corazón para ti._

_Sabiendo todo eso te mandé no con el fin de que sufrieras, sino de que confieses tus sentimientos de una vez. De seguro que no la has hecho porque estas seguro de que no corresponderá a tus sentimientos, pues te digo que uno se lleva sorpresas en la vida, solo hay que recordar que tenemos que hacer las cosas cuando hay tiempo, no cuando sea tarde._

_Por favor, no cometas el mismo error que yo._

_Suerte Fushimi-kun.”_

 

Terminó de leer el mensaje y era un milagro de que no se le cayera el teléfono en el proceso, no cabía en su sorpresa, entonces…Saru… ¿Esta enamorado de él?, ¿Por eso se fue de HOMRA?, su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas.

Desde el principio en su vida solo había tenido a su madre y abuela con él, ya que el muy canalla de su padre los abandonó a su suerte, era por eso que odiaba con todo su ser las traiciones, y cuando el azabache le dijo que se iba a ir de HOMRA lo repudió en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca llegó a odiarlo, siempre había algo que se lo impedía.

Todavía no podía creerse que Saruhiko haya abandonado HOMRA… ¿Por él?, el pelirrojo no entendía de que hablaba el rey azul, ¿Acaso lo había ignorado?, ¿Lo dejó completamente de lado?, al principio no, pero después cuando se fue integrando al clan… fue haciendo nuevas amistades y participaba en sus actividades… y…. lo fue dejando solo cada vez más… oh… ¿¡Qué es lo que había hecho!? Era un estúpido… un idiota… un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Claro, ahora entendía el mensaje que le mando Kasanagi-san, se refería que curara sus heridas físicas, pero sobre todo, las emocionales. De seguro que fue por eso que Saruhiko salió así del bar y allí fue cuando esos desgraciados lo siguieron. Gracias a lo que había descubierto muchas de sus preguntas fueron respondidas, pero con esas respuestas aparecieron más preguntas todavía, ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que va a enmendar su error?, porque unas simples disculpas no iban a servir.

Con un suspiro miro hacia la ventana dándose cuenta de que había empezado a llover, se quedo mirando fijamente la ventana en busca de una solución, en eso un ruido proveniente de su habitación lo saca de su ensoñación.

Rápidamente fue hasta la habitación y al entrar se encontró con el azabache en el suelo tratando de buscar desesperadamente algo, probablemente sus lentes.

-Saru estate tranquilo, aquí están tus lentes- el de ojos azules pareció sorprenderse de escuchar su voz, en cambio el pelirrojo fue hasta la cómoda ubicada al lado de la cama, donde los lentes estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, se los pasó y el más alto pudo ver de nuevo con claridad.

Saruhiko no recordaba mucho, solo que había recibido el mensaje de su rey y salió disparado del bar, y después unos tipos lo estaban golpeando e insultando, fácilmente les pudiera haber ganado de no ser porque no llevaba ninguna arma consigo, así que prácticamente se encontraba indefenso. Luego de allí no recuerda nada más.

-¿En donde estoy?- le cuestionó el de ojos azules inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada.

-Estas en mi departamento- le respondió sin más a lo que Fushimi levanta una ceja extrañado- Te traje porque esos desgraciados te lastimaron  y tenia que curar tus heridas.

Saruhiko estaba que no lo podía creer, aunque su cara no reflejara algo más que indiferencia y fastidio, por dentro sus emociones están vueltas un caos, pero como siempre llegaba su lado pesimista que lo traía a la realidad y muchas veces agradecía, le decía, _No te hagas ideas erróneas, él todavía te odia._

-Gracias- Misaki podría jurar que ese era el agradecimiento más frío de toda la historia, ¡Ni siquiera le estaba mirando!

El espadachín ignoró la intensa mirada que le dirigió Misaki y como pudo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la sala, iba a tomar su chaqueta y su PDA cuando la voz del más bajo lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas así?- le preguntó extrañado, el azabache cada vez se sorprendía más de la actitud de Misaki, pero no dejó espacio para la esperanza y en su lugar se llenó de sentimientos negativos.

-¿A dónde más?, a la Scepter 4- el pelirrojo intentó protestar pero el más alto lo interrumpió.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres que me vaya, Misaki?~- canturreó segurísimo que recibirá una respuesta negativa,  pero nunca imaginó, ni en sus mejores sueños que esto pasaría.

\- No quiero que te vayas Saru, además, esta lloviendo y estas herido- le habló con extraña amabilidad y eso ya lo estaba asustando, el pelirrojo nunca se comportaba así con él, para él solo era un sucio traidor. ¿Acaso mientras dormía había caído en un mundo paralelo o algo así?, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia.

-Yo si me quiero ir- le respondió agarrando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, más no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que una mano sostuvo la suya sin dejarle escapatoria.

-No te lo estaba preguntando- el skater lo arrastró con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, de nuevo a la habitación, lo obligo a sentarse en la cama y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Todas estas acciones confundían al azabache, ¿Qué era lo que quería Misaki de él?

Pero la mente del pelirrojo no estaba mejor que la suya, tampoco entendía muy bien lo que hacia, solo dejaba que sus instintos tomaran el control, de lo único que estaba seguro es que tenían que hablar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de HOMRA?- esa fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió al más bajo, ya sabía bien la respuesta pero… quería confirmarlo y escucharlo de los labios del azabache.

Por otra parte la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Saruhiko, debería de ser esa una pregunta fácil de responder, pero no para él ya que la respuesta conllevaba muchas cosas. Tampoco entendía el repentino interés del pelirrojo hacia sus razones de hacerlo abandonar el clan rojo, nunca se lo había preguntado, él ya había asumido que era un maldito traidor y punto final.

-¿…A que viene esa pregunta?- el más bajo solo suspiro para sus adentros, sabe que no será fácil hacer que Saru admita lo que siente, pero no se rendiría.

-Solo respóndeme- le pidió/ordenó al más alto quien solo alzó una ceja aún mas extrañado.

-Ya te lo había dicho una vez, me fui por poder y….

-Mentira- declaró el pelirrojo sin siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar, esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué piensas que es mentira?- le cuestionó desafiándole con la mirada.

-Porque te conozco, ahora… dime porque te fuiste- esa respuesta no le convencía, era muy vaga, es verdad que el skater llevaba años de conocerlo, pero nunca este había sido capaz de ver a través de él. Esto era muy extraño… por un momento parecía como si… como si él… supiera algo… pero no, se auto convenció de que aquello era imposible.

-¿Qué necesidad habría de mentirte?- le cuestionó el azabache ya fastidiado de hablar sobre ese tema.

-No se, dímelo tú- el de ojos azules no sabia a que se refería, pero esta conversación no le gustaba nada- Tal vez mientes para ocultar algo importante…. La verdadera razón de tu renuncia al clan.

Definitivamente esto no le gustaba para nada, le estaba asustando mucho, ¿Qué tanto sabia el pelirrojo?, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo lo supo?.

-¿Enserio?, vaya, ya estas inventando historias raras… pero entonces ilumíname ¿Según tú cual es la verdadera razón de que me haya ido de HOMRA?- le preguntó con sorna, pues para el espadachín le era imposible pensar que Yata supiera la verdad, ya que era muy despistado en esos temas… o… al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Por el otro lado el skater suspiró pesadamente, ya se imaginaba que el de lentes no hablaría por su cuenta, se trataba de un tema delicado que se reusaba a tocar, pero necesitaba saberlo, escucharlo de su boca.

-Fue por mí… ¿Verdad?- con esto definitivamente su mundo estaba de cabeza… ¿Cómo era posible que el pelirrojo supiera eso? Calma… el de lentes intento serenarse para poder pensar con claridad, el más bajo lo miraba entre preocupado y extrañado, casi su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia cae ante Misaki…. Casi.

-Así que piensas que me fui del clan rojo… ¿Por ti?- se rio divertido como si se tratara de un chiste, haciendo fruncir el ceño del pelirrojo- Por favor Misaki, no te creas tan importante…

-Entonces dímelo a los ojos, dime que no te fuiste por mi- Yata le estaba dedicando una mirada muy intensa que lo hacia temblar un poco en su lugar, suspiró pesadamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-N-no… no me fui por ti, me fui porque solo eran un grupo de pandilleros fracasados y sin ninguna meta en la vida.- por supuesto que esa respuesta no convenció al skater, quien sabía la verdad y lo único que hacia el espadachín era evadir la pregunta y no responderle con sinceridad, aunque ya sabia que seria difícil sacarle la información que necesitaba, se había hartado de ser paciente.

-Ya que tú no me lo dices, te diré lo que yo creo- el azabache se giró para no mirarlo a los ojos mientras se preguntaba por dentro cual seria la teoría de Misaki- Tal vez nunca te gustó HOMRA, pero te uniste a ellos porque yo también lo hice, y después te fuiste del clan porque… Estabas enamorado de mi y sufrías que no te prestara atención… corrígeme si me equivoco Saru.

Todo pensamiento coherente se desconectó de la cabeza del de lentes, estaba en blanco, no se movía, no hablaba, no pestañaba, y hasta en un momento dejó de respirar, todo por culpa de la impresión, el pelirrojo lo había descubierto, ya sabia porque se había ido del clan rojo, hasta sabia porque, para empezar había entrado. Su máscara ya se había caído,  dejándolo completamente expuesto al escrutinio del skater, ya no había nada mas que esconder, debería de sentirse feliz por no llevar esa carga en su corazón, pero no era así, tenia miedo, se sentía descubierto, quería llorar… gritar… y quemarse la marca de HOMRA en su cuello para de alguna forma, mitigar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

-… C … cómo?- el dejó que esa pregunta escapara de sus labios, aunque estaba allí parecía que su mente no, porque miraba hacia un punto muerto en la habitación.  Habló tan bajo que el pelirrojo no lo escuchó, pero supuso que lo que quería saber era como se había enterado de sus sentimientos ya que de otro forma era imposible, era un idiota en esos temas y nunca se daba cuenta de nada, además de que Saruhiko era demasiado buen actor.

Yata estaba preocupado, nunca, en todos los años que llevaba conociendo lo había visto de esa manera, tan fuera de la realidad, tan frágil, como a punto de llorar, sabia bien que era él culpable del sufrimiento del espadachín, es por ello que tenia, cuanto antes, arreglar su error.

-Por este mensaje de tu rey- le mostró el PDA al azabache quien abrió aún más sus ojos, claro tenia que haber sido eso, su rey que era un entrometido y Misaki un chismoso, se preguntaba, así como Munakata… ¿Existían otras personas que conocían su secreto?, probablemente, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, lo que tenia que pensar es que hacer, el más bajo ya sabia lo que sentía por él y no parecía perturbado por ello, pensó que si algún día se enteraba, lo iba a odiar aún más, no pararía de decirle cosas desagradables y de que nunca se enamoraría de un traidor como él.  

Pero no, estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro del skater.

-¿Y… todavía me amas?- el de ojos castaños parecía feliz por un momento, pero para él de lentes eso no era algo bueno, agachó la cabeza y su cabello se encargó de ocultar sus ojos donde las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos, apretó fuertemente sus puños que en pocos segundos se tornaron blancos, empezó a temblar, pero no de miedo a algo parecido, sino de rabia, nunca imaginó que el pelirrojo podía ser tan cruel, eso le hacia preguntarse…. ¿De que clase de persona se había enamorado?

El azabache a pesar de dolerle todavía un poco el cuerpo, se levantó de la cama, el pelirrojo se sorprendió y lo miró extrañado pidiéndole una explicación, este se negó a dársela, caminó hasta él y le quitó de un manotazo su PDA para meterlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, pudo quitar fácilmente al pelirrojo de la puerta porque este todavía estaba en shock.

Fue cuando escuchó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse de un portazo que por fin regresó a este mundo y salió de la casa sin importarle de que la lluvia lo empapara,  para perseguir al azabache.

-¡Saruhiko!.... ¡Espera!- pero el de lentes no lo esperó, es más, trató de caminar aún más rápido para que el skater no lo alcanzara, aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

-Te dije que esperaras- ya por fin lo alcanzó y para evitar que escapara le agarró de los brazos- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza al salir con esta lluvia?, y herido, no entiendes que…. – paró su discurso al notar como el espadachín temblaba fuertemente.

-Saru… ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué tienes?- ahora hacia que se preocupaba por él, eso fue lo que terminó por hacerlo explotar.

-¡A ti qué te importa como me siento!, ¡Déjame en paz, a ti no te importa nada de mi!, siempre ignorándome y yéndote con esos pandilleros de cuarta, me cansé, y si lo hice por ti idiota, siempre lo hago todo por ti… ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que me dejes de lado?, pues no, me alegra haberme ido de tu vida, Porque no te volverás a burlar de mi- gritó y sacó todo lo que dentro, el azabache terminó un poco exhausto, pero miraba con rabia al de ojos castaños que todavía sujetaba firmemente sus brazos, las lágrimas ya no las pudo controlar mas y caían una a una libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que me importas tonto- le dijo secándole dulcemente una de sus lágrimas con su mano- Yo… se que cometí un error, el error más grande de toda mi vida que fue el alejarme de ti Saru… no sabes lo culpable que me siento, quisiera volver atrás y cambiar eso, o simplemente volver a ser solo nosotros dos- el azabache se sorprendió de sobremanera, eso era exactamente lo que quería él.

\- Sé que por ahora puede ser imposible… pero… voy a hacer todo para que me perdones, y te pregunté, aunque ya sabia la verdad, porque… quería escucharlo de ti, ¿Sabes?, a pesar de lo que decía nunca pude odiarte, me molestaba contigo porque…. Yo pensaba que… había sido traicionado por la persona… ¡La persona a la que más amo en este mundo!- el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, hasta en la oscuridad se notaba, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello, porque era lo que en verdad sentía, se terminó de dar cuenta hace unos segundos cuando habló el azabache, no quería que se fuera de su lado, ahora mas que nunca ya que sabia que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

La cara de Saruhiko era todo un poema, no se lo podía creer, pensaba que era una cruel broma del más bajo y ya cuando le iba a reclamar su boca fue ocupada por algo cálido, los labios de Misaki.

 Fue solo un rose de labios pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en sus espinas dorsales, el pelirrojo con ese beso pretendía demostrare al azabache todo lo que le dijo anteriormente era verdad, el ms alto tenia un gran sonrojo por sus mejillas, siempre había imaginado como seria un beso de Misaki, pues no se equivocó, fue mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Parecía que sus bocas se atrajeran magnéticamente, porque no querían separarse ni por un momento, de hecho cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para besarlo otra vez, permiso que fue concedido y así empezaron una vez mas, el espadachín se había agachado un poco para que así el skater no tuviera que pararse de puntillas.

 El beso comenzó lento, sus labios se conocían entre si y en poco tiempo ya se movían en perfecta sincronía, se sentían en el paraíso, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos. Pronto el pelirrojo mordió suavemente el labio inferior del de lentes sacándole un pequeño gemido de la sorpresa, aprovechó para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas chocaban entre si en una especie de competencia, el pelirrojo salió victorioso de ella. Como siempre el aire les hizo falta, al separarse les quedo colgando un hilo de saliva mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Estaban tan metidos en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notaban la lluvia que les caía encima, con mas entusiasmo volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez las manos del pelirrojo no se quedaron quietas, primero agarró delicadamente, como si se tratara de un cristal, las mejillas sonrojadas de Fushimi, después acarició sus cabellos negros con lentitud, al terminar el beso el pelirrojo quiso probar mas, así que aprovechando de que este estaba un poco agachado repartió besos húmedos por todo su cuello, sacándole suspiros y jadeos en el proceso que solo hicieron excitarlo.

-Saru… déjame demostrarte que en verdad te amo- le pidió con voz ronca, estaba bastante excitado… pero si el azabache no quería no lo obligaría, porque después de todo el era más que una simple calentura.

-…Esta bien- lo que no sabia el más bajo, es que Fushimi quería exactamente lo mismo que él, desde hace años  había solo soñado con este momento, ahora se había vuelto una realidad que no dejaría pasar.

Así fue como el pelirrojo cargó al estilo princesa al de lentes, haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba,  entraron de nuevo al apartamento, de allí pasaron a la habitación de Yata, todo eso sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente.

El del clan rojo recostó delicadamente al azabache para continuar besándolo, esta vez atacó su cuello sin piedad, entre lamidas y mordidas suaves que hacían gemir levemente a Saruhiko.

-….Misaki…- suspiraba en el oído del más bajo estremeciéndolo de placer.

Sus manos viajaron hasta la camisa del chico, quitándosela lentamente, cuando su pecho quedó libre de esa estorbosa prenda, Yata se dio un momento para contemplarlo.

-¿P-por qué te me quedas mirando fijamente?- preguntó un sonrojado y confundido Fushimi que se le pareció muy tierno.

-Nada… solo que eres hermoso- el azabache solo pudo sonrojarse más y voltear hacia otro lado para evitar que lo mirara así, el pelirrojo se rio de esta acción y beso su frente cariñosamente.

Siguió con su labor, pasó del cuello a su pecho pálido que se veía muy apetecible ante sus ojos, lamió todo el pecho del espadachín estremeciéndolo de placer, dejó para último esos pequeños botones rosados que estaban aclamando atención de su parte.

-Uhg…Mi-…Misaki- el azabache gimió cuando sintió la lengua del pelirrojo en su pezón izquierdo, pronto no solo lo lamia, sino que también lo mordía y no conforme con eso, con su otra mano le pellizcó el otro haciéndolo revolverse entre las sabanas.

Ninguna parte superior del cuerpo del azabache quedo sin ser probada por el pelirrojo quien se deleitaba con los sonidos que provocaba en el de ojos azules, pronto se encontró con el pantalón del más alto que no tardó en ser abierto por el otro, quedando así solo en boxes y casi totalmente expuesto a la vista depredadora del skater.

Le acaricio las piernas, haciéndolo suspirar y decir su nombre, pero el azabache no se sentía conforme, el también quería tocar al más bajo.

-Misaki… yo también quiero tocarte- esa petición le sorprendió un poco, pero no dejó de cumplirla, se quitó su estorbosa camiseta, y su pantalón salió volando cayendo en alguna parte de la habitación.

Temeroso empezó a recorrer el pecho del de ojos castaños,  empezó tímidamente pero luego ya tocaba con curiosidad estremeciendo de placer a Misaki por sus caricias. Mientras acariciaba no pudo evitar dirigir su miraba hacia el miembro del pelirrojo, sonrojándose de sobre manera porque este ya se encontraba totalmente erecto,  estaba increíblemente feliz de ser él quien cause esas sensaciones en su amado.

Cuando Saruhiko estuvo satisfecho dejó que el pelirrojo tomara de nuevo el control, este se colocó encima del él, con cuidado de sus heridas y de no aplastarle, juntó su miembro con el del azabache para crear una deliciosa fricción que no paró de hacerlos gemir sin control.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, esa sensación se sentía muy bien… pero todavía faltaba lo mejor.

-Saru… lámelos- el skater acercó tres de dedos a la boca del de lentes, quien enseguida acató la orden y lamió los dedos uno por uno, dejando recorrer la saliva y chupándolos como si se trataran de un exquisito manjar, esa imagen excitó mas aún al pelirrojo, si era posible.

Después de eso lo besó son pasión, casi dejándolo sin aire y un tanto agitado.

-Saru ya voy a comenzar… ¿Estas listo?- el azabache abrió sus ojos y una gran sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro, haciendo sonreír también al pelirrojo, había olvidado lo hermosa que podía ser la sonrisa del de lentes, su corazón se aceleró cuando este asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle que podía continuar.

Sin perder más tiempo le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a su amado, sonrió de lado cuando vio que no era el único que estaba duro. Con los dedos que había lamido el de ojos azules anteriormente, los acercó a su entrada, primero comenzó con uno para que se fuera acostumbrando a la invasión, luego se le unió un segundo dedo que causó más incomodidad en el azabache, pero este sabia que era necesario toda esta preparación para que al momento de entrar el miembro del pelirrojo le causara el menor dolor posible.

El tercer dedo hizo acto de presencia, el skater lo movía de todas las maneras, en círculos y de tijeras, para después simular pequeñas embestidas.

-¡Ahh!- sin querer el pelirrojo rozó con su dedo la próstata del más alto haciendo que gimiera automáticamente.

Ya era la hora de la verdad, el de ojos azules se encontraba totalmente dilatado y listo de recibir por completo a la persona de la que se había enamorado, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado a lo largo de su vida valía la pena, con tal de vivir este momento con Misaki.

El skater se quitó los boxes, quedando completamente desnudo, ya era la hora, esta seria la primera vez de ambos, y se alegraban de que sea con su persona amada. Yata comenzó a introducir poco a poco su grueso miembro por la entrada del espadachín, teniendo cuidado de no ir muy rápido para que no le doliera, cuando estuvo totalmente adentro dio un gruñido de placer, pues, el interior de Saru era caliente y muy estrecho, era una sensación maravillosa que no se podía comparar con nada.

-Saru ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó porque este no paraba de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos por el dolor, y eso que todavía no comenzaba a moverse.

-Si… no te preocupes… muévete- respondió el de lentes con voz débil, Misaki un tanto dudoso empezó con la embestidas pero de manera lenta.

Al principio Fushimi sentía mucha incomodidad en la parte baja de la espalda, pero poco a poco esa incomodidad fue disminuyendo hasta ya no sentirla más, y fue remplazada por un placer que nunca había sentido antes.

-Mi- ahhh… Misaki-

Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar y con ello sus gemidos, resonaban por toda la habitación. Pronto en una de esas el pelirrojo dio con la próstata del más alto, eso hizo que se arqueara y enrollara sus piernas en la cintura de su pareja, para que así este pudiera llegar más profundo al lugar que le indicaba Saruhiko.

Ambos sentían un cosquilleo en sus vientres, signo de que ya se acercaban al tan ansiado orgasmo, Yata aumentó las embestidas para acelerar el proceso.

-Mmm.. S-Saru… ahh… Te amo- le confesó de repente, para después ponerse a devorar la cavidad bucal del azabache, quien lo recibió gustoso.

-Ahhh… yo… yo también… te amo Misaki- y con ello llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, el azabache se corrió en el vientre de los dos, mientras el skate lo hizo en el interior, de ahora, su novio.

Los dos ya estaban muy cansados, ese había sido un día muy largo y difícil, por eso el pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama para después arrastrar a Saruhiko y acostarlo junto a él, de modo que su cabeza descasara en su pecho mientras este le acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos azabaches.

Sin embargo, en el frágil corazón de Fushimi todavía quedaba una duda que tenia que ser resuelta en esos momentos, miro tímidamente al pelirrojo quien tenia una radiante sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie, al sentir un par de ojos sobre él, miró al dueño de estos con curiosidad.

-¿Saru, pasa algo?- ahora el espadachín dudaba si decirle lo que sentía o no, pero al ver su mirada se decidió.

-No… no es nada, solo me preguntaba a mí mismo si ahora estamos juntos- el pelirrojo se sorprendió de que el todavía guardara esa inquietud en su corazón, pero ya había tomado una decisión, estarían juntos, porque ya no podía vivir sin él.

-Claro que estamos juntos, y lo estemos siempre, porque…. No volveré a cometer el mismo error, no dejaré que te vayas más nunca de mi lado Saruhiko- el corazón del azabache nunca había estado vivo en toda su vida, realmente había olvidado lo que era vivir de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nunca podrían cambiar los errores del pasado, pero si podrían mejorar su presente y así aspirar a tener un futuro, no importaba como fuese, solo que estuvieran siempre juntos.

 


End file.
